


"Untitled"

by 2spooky4uw



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: I'm sorry this is my first fic, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, sherlock poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4uw/pseuds/2spooky4uw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees that sherlocks laptop is opened up to a document, what's in that document was something that John wasn't ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Untitled"

John walks into the living room from the kitchen and sits on the sofa with his newspaper. He is most often the first one up unless Sherlock is still up from the night before. While John is sitting down he spots something out of the corner of his eye: Sherlocks laptop. Now normally if Sherlock does things like that he would usually not snoop around or anything but the tab brought up was very interesting. It was a document called "untitled". John assumed when he read the title it would only be another one of sherlocks experiments until he read the next couple of lines.

 

It is true. I stand at the door of your heart, day and night. Even when you doubt it could be me, I am there. I await even the smallest sign of your response, even the least whispered invitation that will allow me to enter. 

I want you to know that when ever you invite me , I do come always and without fail. I come with a love for beyond your comprehension

I know you through and through. Nothing in your life is unimportant to me. I have followed you though these years, and I have always loved you even your wonderings. 

I love you- not for what you have or haven't done - I love you for you, for the beauty and dignity you have. I thirst for you. Yes, that is the only way to even begin to describe my love for you:I THIRST FOR YOU. I thirst to love you and be loved by you- that is how precious you are to me. If you feel unimportant in the eyes for the world ,that matters not at all. For me, there is no one anymore important in the entire world than you. Come to me and i will prove to you how important you are to my heart.

No matter how far you may go or how many times you forget I'm here,there is one thing that I want you to always remember, one thing that will never change: i love you- just as you are. 

You forget me, and yet I am seeking you every moment of the day- standing at the door of your heart and knocking. Do you find this hard to believe? All these years I have been looking for your love- and I have never stopped seeking to love you and be loved by you. YOU, yes YOU,John Watson. 

No matter what you go though. No matter what happens I will always be there knocking at the heart of your door. 

Will you open it?

 

John hadn't noticed that Sherlock had woken up and was in the door way with his pupils widened and mouth open to speak, to tell a lie, to cover it up. Sherlock felt exposed 

"John, I-"

John got up and stood in front of Sherlock.

"How long?" John asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Since we had that first dinner at Angelos" Sherlock had sounded like he was about to lose it all

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because John! You were better off with out me making a big deal in your life! You were busy with other things and I knew you didn't love me back," john got choked up when Sherlock said that because John very much loved Sherlock. "You never showed any sign of anything twords me, an-" 

Sherlock had been interuped by John pining him against the wall and kissing him. Nothing was held back in this kiss, bundles full of love, passion & lust flowed from each other. They both pulled away to catch a breath and John looked at Sherlock and the beauty of the man, whom he had loved since the beginning overwhelmed him and made a tear fall down his cheek, Sherlock wiped his tears away and hugged him. 

And then they cuddled on the coutch together for a while. 

 

:)


End file.
